


The Final Time

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: The Network
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Time

**Author's Note:**

> For [cosmicdancer](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cosmicdancer/).

The last thing Wilhelm remembered was gazing into the flame of a candle, Svengali's soothing voice washing over him, telling him to relax, to be still.

When he awoke he was in a bed, black satin sheet covering his bare skin, a rhythmic breath ghosting over his neck.

He shifted, turning to face his bedfellow; he wasn't surprised to find the slowly waking face of his mentor.

Those eyes, full of dark, forbidden wisdom, opened wide, realizing their owner's mistake. Before he could speak Wilhelm pressed a finger to the older man's lips, silencing him.

"Next time, don't hypnotize me."


End file.
